1. Field
The following description relates to a transparent display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a transparent display apparatus which displays information of a danger element on a transparent display, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed and distributed. In particular, research and discussion on a next generation display apparatus such as a transparent display apparatus have been accelerated in recent years.
The transparent display apparatus refers to an apparatus that has transparency, and thus allows a background behind the apparatus to be seen therethrough. A related-art display panel is manufactured using an opaque semiconductor compound such as silicon (Si) or gallium arsenide (GaAs). However, as various application fields that could not be handled by the related-art display panel have been developed, an effort to develop a new type of electronic element has been made. One of the things that has been developed with such an effort is a transparent display apparatus.
When using the transparent display apparatus, users can view necessary information through a screen of the transparent display apparatus, while seeing a background behind the apparatus. Therefore, space and time restraints that related-art display apparatuses have may be solved.
The transparent display apparatus may be easily used in various environments for various purposes. For example, the transparent display apparatus may be used as a show window of a store, or may be mounted in a transportation apparatus such as a vehicle, an airplane, or a ship.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for using transparency of a transparent display apparatus more effectively when the transparent display apparatus is applied to various environments.